


Patience is a Virtue

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Minoru Suzuki's partner must pay the price for disobeying his commandsFeatures multiple sexual partners, partner sharingI don't know if this will ever be finished.  I wrote the first two parts and then lost my way with it.
Relationships: Suzuki Minoru/Original Female Character(s), minoru suzuki/reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Patience is a Virtue

You hurriedly rubbed your clit, two fingers slipping inside your soaking pussy as your thumb rubbed circles breath coming in quick choppy pants. With a cry you came, your fingers deep inside as you threw your head back on your pillows. 

Unfortunately your post orgasmic bliss was quickly shattered, your eyes popping open as a disapproving grunt came from your doorway. You sat up quickly pulling your fingers free and guiltily wiping the juices on your bed spread as you stared at the glaring form of your boyfriend Minoru Suzuki.

“Didn’t I tell you to wait for me?” He asked sharply approaching the bed. “That you needed to be a good girl for me and when I arrived I would take care of you?” 

“Yes MiSu,” You said softly eyes fixated on the bed unable to bear looking at him knowing exactly what expression was going to be on his face. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t wait any longer. I tried.” 

You were very surprised when Minoru seemed to let the issue go. It was very unlike him to let you disobeying his directives pass unpunished. Particularly since he had told you to wait in an effort to force you to learn some patience. 

It wasn’t until three days later when you were over at MiSu’s loft that you learned he hadn’t let your transgression slide, but rather was delaying your punishment. 

At the moment you were tied spread eagle on his bed with silk scarves while Minoru laid between your thighs his long tongue repeatedly licking over your slit bringing you to the edge time and time again only to withdraw before your completion. Tears of frustration were dripping down your face and dampening the pillows as you begged him to finish you.

“No cumming for you tonight my pet,” Minoru said with a wicked grin as he crawled up your body. His cock glided easily into your pussy as he settled between your legs, his long tongue darting out to lick the tears from your face. “If my suspicions are correct, you won’t be cumming for a very long time.” You desperately wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but there was no way you were questioning him right now. Instead you tried to think of anything you could to take your mind off of how good he was making you feel and the fire burning in your stomach as MiSu repeatedly teased you to the edge of orgasm before cruelly ripping it away. 

You fell into an exhausted slumber as soon as MiSu untied you, forgetting about his ominous words until the next morning when he woke you, placing a heavy box on the bed next to your still naked form.

“Shower and then put this on and we’ll discuss your punishment.” He said. “I’ll meet you in the loft.” With those words he parted, leaving you staring at the box in curiosity. Torn between looking immediately or after your shower you lingered for a several moments, fingers inching to open the box before ultimately heading into the shower leaving it unopened. You rushed through your shower, curiosity burning through you as you thought of what could possibly be in the box. You were halfway between excited and scared as MiSu had indicated the item was for punishment. Some of his punishments were fun. Others not so much and you wondered which way this one leaned. 

Pulling open the box you peered in, brow furrowing as you saw what looked like a gold belt. Removing it from the box your heart sank as you examined it, quickly figuring out that Minoru had purchased you a chastity belt. A little padlock dangled tauntingly down the front, mocking you. With a heavy sigh you secured the metal around your waist and attached the cold wire between your thighs and snapped the padlock shut. Your frustration mounted as you realized there was no way you could touch your pussy, it being hidden behind a golden metal guard. 

Pout firmly affixed you made your way to the loft finding MiSu waiting in his favorite chair cigar burning and glass of whisky at hand.

“You don’t look happy my pet,” MiSu observed. “Do you not like my gift?” 

“I do,” you proclaimed not stepping into the obvious trap. 

“Then come show me how much.” MiSu pointed at his feet and you hurried to kneel before him, pulling out his already hard cock and sliding it into your mouth. “While you suck me I’m going to tell you about your punishment.” You concentrated on pleasing him, hoping if you pleasured him well enough he would give you more lenient terms. 

“I’ve been trying to teach you patience to no avail. Every lesson has fallen flat. It seems to me that maybe you enjoy the whippings and spankings just a bit too much. They’re not serving as the deterrent I had hoped.” Minoru said patting you fondly on the head as you swallowed his length. “Instead of giving you what you want we’re going to try something different.” 

Your eyes darted up as you heard a jingling, looking up from his dick to see Minoru dangling the chastity belt key. 

“You will be edged tomorrow morning.” He said flatly. “However many times I feel like and then you are going to be locked into the belt again. You will be wearing it until I decide you have learned your lesson. Understood so far?” You nodded your head around him as you sucked hard on his length. 

“Now the fun part.” MiSu smiled that smile that always gave you chills. It was usually reserved for his opponents in the ring and you really did not like seeing it directed at you. “I’m going to let the boys play with you.” This had you reeling back from him, eyes wide, head shaking in denial.

“MiSu, no!” You cried out. “I’m yours. Only yours. I don’t want them.” Your mind flashed back to that first night when you had to prove your loyalty to Minoru by obeying his every command. Commands which included allowing his stablemates to use you in any way they saw fit. Since that night you had only been his. 

“You should have thought about that before you chose to disobey my direct commands.” MiSu said sharply. “Now put your mouth back on me while I finish what I was saying.” With a resigned sigh you moved back to MiSu’s cock, stroking it in your hands before slipping the tip into your mouth and running your tongue around it. 

“Tomorrow I’m giving one of them the key. I will give you one hint as to who has it. You get one guess. Guess correctly and you get to orgasm with them. If you’re wrong you suck them off and then they get to edge you, however many times as they like. From the time I give you the hint you have five minutes to make your guess. Run out of time and I’m going to let them all fuck you at once again.” He ran his fingers through your hair, the gentleness belying the punishment he was handing out. “Every two days I will give the key to someone new and you’ll have to guess again. I felt this punishment rather appropriate for someone who can’t seem to keep their hands to herself.” You gagged as MiSu’s hand pushed down on the back of your head burying himself in your mouth as he came. Yanking you off him by the hair MiSu rose from his chair pulling you along behind him over to the full length mirror in the corner. 

His hand trailed over your body, sliding down to cup the metal guard over your pussy. “It will be removed in the morning and the evening to allow you to take care of your needs. It will be unlocked to either punish or reward you. Those are the only this will be off your body.” Minoru cupped your breast with his free hand painfully tweaking a nipple as he held you before him. “Now go put on something pretty so we can go eat.” 

You wished you could say you enjoyed your evening out. Minoru was charming company as he always was, the food was outstanding as was the wine and dessert Minoru insisted on ordering for you. He danced with you and told entertaining stories. You smiled and laughed, but in the back of your mind tomorrow was lingering. The fact that the chastity belt was hidden under your dress made it impossible to forget. The last thing you wanted was for the others to touch you. That first night still haunted you. But when you had given yourself to Minoru you had agreed to subject yourself to his whims. He had made it quite clear that those whims sometimes included his stablemates. Yet you had let yourself hope that you had endeared yourself enough to him that Minoru wouldn’t be able to bear the thought of sharing you with others. 

As you didn’t get so much as a wink of sleep you were tired and grumpy when Minoru’s alarm went off, pouting as he led you into the shower. You were relieved to be free from the uncomfortable belt, but you knew what was coming as Minoru joined you, his hands running over your body, cupping your full breasts and squeezing the nipples and making you moan your ass arching into Minoru’s groin as he teased you from behind. Eyes drifting closed you gave yourself over to Minoru’s talents, breath coming in choppy pants as his fingers manipulated your nipples before his hands dropped between your thighs and began teasing your pussy. You floated on a sea of pleasure as his fingers slipped inside you, the others pinching and pulling at your clit until your thighs clamped around Minoru’s forearm as you felt yourself starting to come. You screamed in frustration when he withdrew quickly a sharp smack on your clit yanking you back from the edge. 

Minoru edged you three more times before it was time to head to the arena, turning a deaf ear to your pleas and smirking as he watched you fidgeting in the seat beside him as your cunt practically begged for completion. You kept a close eye on Minoru once the two of you entered the locker room trying to see who he may slip the key too while at the same time trying to avoid the leering stares of the Suzuki Gun members. 

“Blonde.” Minoru said as he came up behind you, almost making you jump out of your skin. You didn’t know how he managed to sneak out of your line of sight, but he had. 

“Blonde?” You asked in confusion turning to face him.

“You’re hint is blonde.” Minoru said with a self-satisfied smile. You turned from him, eyes roaming throughout the room frustration mounting with every pass.

“What kind of hint is blonde?” You argued. “Blonde blonde? Dirty Blonde? Dyed Blonde? All blonde? How am I supposed to guess based on that clue?” 

“Blonde is all you’re getting.” Minoru said walking away from you to join Iizuka and Despy in the corner of the locker room. 

Stepping back into a corner you tried to push aside your reluctance and focus on the task at hand. You were pretty sure it wasn’t going to be the obvious choice like Davey. Minoru wasn’t going to make it that easy. Your thoughts paused. Unless that was what he wanted you to think. Maybe he would go obvious knowing that you would be trying to figure him out and out maneuver him. You looked speculatively at Davey who had a beer in hand and was engaged in a game of poker with Kanemaru. At least that was one you could scratch off the list. Not a smidgeon of blonde on Kanemaru. You looked at the sleeping form of Taka squinting at his hair wondering if Minoru would consider it blonde or not. You supposed the streaks and bangs could be blonde. Could also be considered orange. Huffing out another frustrated breath you moved on to Taichi who was staring back at you with a challenging smirk. God you hated him. He was such an asshole through and through. It would be just like MiSu to give the key to him first knowing exactly how you felt about him. Unable to help yourself you stuck your middle finger up before moving on to the last likely candidate, Desperado. His long dyed blonde hair stuck out the back of his mask as he conversed with Minoru. Mind racing through the possibilities and well aware you were running out of time you blurted out your guess.

“Davey.” You said.


	2. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn if you guessed correctly

Your breath hitched as silence descended over the room. Nobody made a move to confirm or deny whether your guess was accurate. You looked to Davey who hadn’t bothered to look up from his cards, muttering under his breath as Kanemaru sat across from him reeking of confidence in winning the hand. 

“Congratulations,” Minoru finally said and you almost cried in relief until he continued. “You’re wrong.” You went from elated to crushed in two seconds lip trembling as Desperado pulled the key out of his pocket and dangled it tauntingly for you to see before tossing them to Davey. 

“Better luck next time.” Despy said with a laugh. 

“Why don’t you come suck my dick sweetheart? Maybe you’ll bring me some luck against this asshole.” Davey said while Kanemaru laughed. You took your sweet time moving over to Davey. You hated this. Hated that Minoru was making you go through with this. Hated that a part of you liked the debasement. Hated knowing that when you were done sucking Davey that your panties were going to be wet. Dropping to your knees you pulled Davey out of his pants and lowered your mouth to his cock, bobbing up and down quickly as his hand rested lightly on the back of your head while he continued trying to best Kanemaru. After several minutes Davey threw his cards down in disgust, pushing your head down as far as he could you on his cock before his cum filled your throat. 

Pulling you up to sit on the table in front of him as you swallowed Davey leaned back in his chair.

“So let me see this thing,” He said taking a swig of his beer as you pulled your skirt up to show him the gold chastity belt. 

“I guess you got yourself in a bit of trouble didn’t ya?” He teased reaching for the key Despy had thrown at him. “Can’t seem to keep your hands off that pretty pussy is what I heard. Is that right?” You nodded in response flinching as Davey threw the keys in your face. You barely caught them before they fell to the floor as Davey told you to unlock your belt. With trembling fingers you slowly removed the belt. You weren’t looking forward to what he was going to do to you. Minoru already had you so keyed up it was going to be torture with Davey touching you. 

“Spread ‘em,” Davey said watching as you spread you thighs wide for him, giving him a clear view of your pussy. “Damn Boss has you all swollen and needy doesn’t he?” He laughed leaning forward to swipe a finger along your dripping cunt. “I don’t think it’s gonna take much at all to have you almost creamin’. Do I get in trouble if she cums boss?” He asked.

“Yes. You make her cum I’ll slap you in a belt too.” Minoru said glaring at Davey who held up his hands in supplication. 

“I’ll be good boss.” Davey said with a laugh. “Lay back.” You followed his command, laying back across the table leaving you to look up at Kanemaru who smirked down at you as he titled his whisky bottle down, spilling a few splattering drops across your face. 

“When I get my turn I’m gonna fuck you with my whisky bottle,” Kanemaru said nonchalantly as you stared up at him in wide-eyed shock. You yelped as you Davey’s fingers suddenly pushed into your pussy, the thick digits pulling you apart uncomfortably as he twisted them inside you. His thumb rubbed over your clit making you moan, eyes drifting shut as pleasure started to float through you. 

“You’re thinking about that now, aren’t you?” Kanemaru taunted making you glare up at him. “You want me to stick this up your cunt?” He waved the bottle right over your face making you swipe your hand and send the bottle flying into the wall, glass shards and whisky flying everywhere. 

“Uh oh, I think you’re in trouble now,” Davey said with a grin, pushing his fingers deep inside you making you moan while you watched Kanemaru rise to his feet, looking from his broken bottle to you with quickly mounting anger. 

“MiSu,” You shrieked when Kanemaru grabbed your hair and yanked your head backwards.

“Nobu!” MiSu said sharply making the man turn his head to glare at him. “It’s not your turn.” 

“Your whore broke my bottle.” Kanemaru complained not loosening his group. 

“Remember that for when it is your turn.” Minoru said calmly. “For now it’s Davey’s turn to play with her.” 

Muttering under his breath Kanemaru released your hair and stalked off to the corner to sulk as he was handed a beer by Taichi. 

You didn’t have time to mull on what you had just gotten yourself into as Davey’s mouth attached to your clit and he sucked hard, making you see stars and almost cry when he pulled back before you came. He grinned up at you as you breathed heavily slowly pulling back from the edge. Once he felt you were cooled down enough Davey dove right back between your thighs his thick tongue pushing inside you as you squirmed beneath him. Four more times he drove you to the brink, before he deemed himself satisfied. As he fucked you there bent over the makeshift poker table you stared at Minoru who was watching with a satisfied grin as Davey pulled out and came across your back before snapping you back into your belt. On all fours you crawled to Minoru, handing him the key and kneeling beside him as you tried valiantly to ignore the aching throb between your legs. 

Two days later you were back in the same position, stuck with the unenviable task of trying to guess who Minoru had given the keys to your belt to this time. Your only hint? Trunks. Your frustration already at a boiling point you wanted to scream and throw things, but settled for an indignant glare at your boyfriend. Trunks? What kind of hint was that? Were Taka’s shorts considered trunks? What about Taichi who started in pants but ended in trunks? Zack had them too. Sometimes Davey wore trunks. Was it someone who wore them all the time? Hell Misu himself wore trunks. Would he give himself the key? 

So once again you were left with way to many options. Of course Minoru knew exactly what he was doing setting an almost impossible task before you. This was punishment. It wasn’t supposed to be easy. With a resigned sigh you made your choice.

“Taichi?” You guessed tentatively.


End file.
